Sora Ikeda
Personality TBA History TBA Magic & Abilities Non-Magical Abilities TBA Magical Abilities Heavenly Spirit Magic '''(ヘブンリースピリットマジック Hebunrīsupirittomajikku): Sora practices Heavenly Spirit Magic, a type of spatial magic in which she summons angelic beings from a Heavenly Spirit World through use of gate keys. Once a contract has been made with said spirit, they will be available for Sora to summon on specific days and times. Her spirits have varying magical abilities and power levels, some being more suited towards certain tasks than others. Heavenly Spirit Gate Keys are very rare, the silver gate keys (which summon lower-ranking angels) typically are only found in a select few antique shops dotted across the world, and even then they come for hefty prices. Heavenly Spirit Mages have the potential to find and use platinum keys, which summon archangels (of which there are eight). Sora owns four archangel keys and three silver keys, very remarkable for a Heavenly Spirit wizard. * '''Spirit Summoning (スピリット召喚 Supiritto shōkan): This spell allows for Sora to open up the gates for the archangels, and is the most simple spell for all spirit summoning mages. * Forced Gate Closure (強制ゲート閉鎖 Kyōsei gēto heisa): Sora is able to send a heavenly spirit back to their world against their will, which is a remarkable feat for any spirit summoning wizard. * Multiple Summons '(複数の召喚 Fukusū no shōkan): Sora is able to summon multiple spirits from the heavenly world at one time. Sora has demonstrated the capacity to summon up to three of her spirits simultaneously, but the effort was heavily draining and had her on the verge of collapsing. Though she was able to do this during her early days of being a mage, through her second origin activation, Sora is now capable of doing this with ease, even being shown to combine the magical abilities of her spirits into one unified attack. * '''Spirit Fusion '(スピリットフュージョン Supirittofu~yūjon): Sora is able to gain the abilities of her spirits for a short amount of time. After her second origin activation, Sora gained access to more power, and used it to unlock the ability to fuse with her spirits and possess their abilities. This is often a draining effort, but after years of training this became a regular spell which Sora uses, and is faced with minimal fatigue afterwards. ** '''Spirit Fusion: Michael Mode: In this mode, Sora gains the abilities of the archangel Michael. While in this form, Sora dons white clothing with golden accents, her hair typically pulled back into a ponytail. While in this form, she gains access to Michael's Barrier Magic, Telekinesis and Sword Magic *** Barrier Magic (バリアマジック Bariamajikku): While in Michael Mode, Sora gains access to his barrier magic, which allows her to create invisible fields of energy which protect her from both magical and physical attacks **** Deflect **** Aegis **** Rampart *** Telekinesis '(テレキネシス Terekineshisu): While in Michael Mode, Sora gains access to his telekinesis, which allows her to move objects with her mind alone. She can lift multiple light objects with ease, but heavier objects require more concentration and more magical power is exhausted. ***'Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): While in Michael Mode, Sora gains access to his sword magic, which allows her form specific attacks with her blades, often giving them physical or magical effects. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members